THE NIGHT THE HUNTRESS FELL FOR THE BABY BAT
by StormDragon82
Summary: The first meeting between Batgirl and the Huntress. Things get interesting real fast!


**I do not own any characters or scenarios only the storyline.**

THE NIGHT THE HUNTRESS FELL FOR THE BABY BAT

Helena Kyle was excited about going to Gotham City. She was raised on stories that her mother had told her all throughout her childhood about the city and Batman and his team that protected it. She was raised with the knowledge of who her father was but has yet to meet him.

You see Helena was raised in Paris by her mother Selena Kyle aka Catwoman. Helena was told her mom left Gotham City when she found out about her being pregnant to start a new life one where she was not a thief, but a legitimate business woman who owned her own art gallery. Selena did not want Helena's father to know about her as she was scared she would lose Helena to him.

When Helena turned 20 years old Selena agreed to move back to Gotham City so Helena could see the other side of who she is and where she comes from. Upon arrival to Gotham City it was not long before Selena and Helena learned that Helena's father was no longer in Gotham City and has not been heard from for a while. Word around town is Gotham had a new group of protectors know as the Birds of Prey.

Helena wanted to experience the night life the way her mom did as Catwoman, but without the stealing. So she became the Huntress to feel what it was like to be free for the first time in her life. Free to be her true self. The Huntress was running a cross the roof tops when a shadow appeared above her. She looked only to find a woman in a black leather outfit with a gold bat on the chest and a mask over her eyes. She has long red hair and green eyes from what Helena could see.

Helena was stunned for a minute until the women spoke asking her who she was. They call me the Huntress was Helena's answer, and you are. My name is Batgirl and I just wanted to see the person that has been helping me and my team and thank them. The streets are not safe to be on your own anymore. Stay safe Huntress and maybe I will see you around.

It has been a month since the Huntress appeared on the scene and three days since she has seen Batgirl. From the first meeting Huntress knew she had feelings for the crime fighter and was hoping to see her again.

Huntress was standing on one of the rooftops in Gotham City when she heard a scream two blocks away. She ran in that direction only to find Batgirl trying to save a woman from six men. Batgirl was outnumbered and already injured. Huntress got the woman out of there and then went to help Batgirl. By the end of the fight the men were unconscious. When Huntress turned around to see how Batgirl is doing she finds her on the ground holding her side and bleeding badly. Huntress did the only thing she could think of at the time and that was to pick up Batgirl and take her to her place for her mom to help treat her.

By the time Huntress got to her place Batgirl was unconscious and her breathing was slow. Selena was on the balcony and noticed Huntress coming with someone in her arms and knew something was wrong. The moment Huntress was on the balcony Selena saw who it was Huntress was carrying she directed Huntress into the spare bedroom and went to get the med kit. With Selena's help Helena removed Batgirl costume and began to treat her wounds.

It had been a day since Batgirl was brought to the Kyle home and she was still unconscious. Helena sat by her side the whole time to make sure she was going to be ok. At about 1pm Batgirl started to wake up. She was alert but she did not know where she was and what had happened to her after the fight. Helena noticed Batgirl trying to get up and went to stop her before she tore the stitches in her side.

Helena softly laid a hand on Batgirls shoulder and told Batgirl to lie back down before she tore the stitches in her side. Where am I? You are safe after the fight you were badly injured and I did not know where to take you as I know I could not take you to the hospital, so I brought you to my place to have your wounds treated. Who are you? You know me as Huntress but you can call me Helena. You treated my wounds? No, my mom is the medic in the family not me. I will go and get her so she can check on your wounds and let her know you are awake.

Hello, Barbra good to see you are awake, how do you feel. Selena what are you doing here I thought you left Gotham. I did but my daughter wanted to come here to learn about her roots. Now how are you feeling, any pain? I feel fine but yes I do have a little pain. So Huntress or Helena is your daughter. Yes, she is. Do you want to contact your team to let them know you are ok? You have been out for a day. They are probably worried about you. I have repaired your outfit for you. All I ask is that you do not tell them where you are for Helena's safety, please. Yes and thank you for all the help. I will not tell them where I am just that I am safe, and then we need to turn off my phone so they cannot trace it. Thank you, Miss. Gordon.

Hey Dick its Barbra just letting you know I am fine and will see you in a few days at the Clock Tower. I just need to take some time off. See you later. Barbra then turned her phone off. Helena had just walked into the room when Barbra made the call. Barbra had thanked Helena for helping her. Barbra was at the Kyle's for two weeks to heal. During that time Barbra was slowing falling in love with Helena but was too scared to say anything for fear of losing a new friend. What Barbra did not know was that Helena was already in love with her and was not saying anything for the same reason.

Selena thought it was funning the way the two were dancing around there feelings. Selena has always been able to tell how Helena was feeling; so to see her daughter in love made her so proud of Helena. Barbra was hard to read in the beginning, but when she was finally able to read her it was like looking at an open book. Now she just needs to find a way to get both women to open their eyes and see that the feelings are mutual, so they can both be happy.

When Barbra was all healed Helena offered to go with Barbra as far as she would let her go. Barbra agreed and both Batgirl and the Huntress took to the night once more. Batgirl took Huntress all the way to the Clock Tower to introduce her to Batgirls team and see if the Huntress would like to join them in the fight. The moment they step foot in the tower had Dick started to yell at Batgirl for being gone for so long without contacting them again or leaving her phone on so they knew where she was.

Barbra removed her mask and started to rip into Dick for even questing her on how she lived her life. Huntress at this point was so mad she started to growl low in her throat, but everyone could hear it. Dick took a step back not knowing what to do and Barbra walked up to the Huntress to try and claim her down but it was not doing much to help Huntress. Finally Huntress snapped and started to rip into Dick. Asking where he was the night Barbra was outnumbered 5 to 1. The only person that was there that night to help her was me; she was badly wounded so I took back to my place to help her heal that is where she has been for the last two weeks if you must know not that it is any of your business. Barbra is a grown woman and does not answer to you. You answer to her as she is your leader. Barbra had to hide the smile that was breaking out on her face at the look on Dick and Dinah's faces. After Huntress was done Dick had the good gracious to apologize for the way he acted.

Barbra looked to the Huntress and asked you sure you don't want to join us, it was nice to see Dick finally put in his place. I could use someone like you on the team, it could be fun; you and I as partners and Dick and Dinah as partners doing when the cop in this city can and won't do to protect the people of Gotham City. Huntress looks at Barbra for a moment, sure sounds like fun. Now what a minute don't we get a say in the matter we are a team after all. No Dick you lost that chance when you decided to try and yell at me for being away to heal up after I called for backup from you and you did not show up. Where were you that night anyways Dick? You know what don't answer that I already know where you were and if you pull that again you will be off the team, do you hear me! Yes and I am sorry it won't happen again. Well do we at least get to know who the Huntress is behind the mask? When I feel you have earned the right to know then and only then will I tell you who I am.

That is not right you know who we are why can we not know who you are? I knew who you were before we met, so I don't see a problem with it and in case you were wondering Barbra did not tell me your identities. Huntress I will see you tomorrow night on the roof of where we first met sound good to you. Maybe then I can get the stitches removed. Stitches what stitches Barbra? Not that it is any of your business but I had to have 40 stitches in my side because you did not show up to help me when I needed it. The Huntress was the one that help me that night and for that I am grateful. I would have died that night if it was not for her.

It has been 3 months since Huntress has joined the Birds of Prey and the tension between Barbra and Helena is getting stronger. Helena was tired of the tension so she was planning on doing something about it when they were on patrol. Huntress and Batgirl had just finished their patrol with no trouble and were on the way back to the clock tower when Huntress pulled Batgirl to a stop a mile from the clock tower. What are you doing Huntress? Something I should have done a long time ago. With that huntress kissed Batgirl. Batgirl was shocked at first but then kissed Huntress back with more passion. Follow me if you want more of where that came from Batgirl. With that Huntress took off at a run in the opposite direction of the clock tower. Batgirl gave chase. When they arrived at Huntress's home they could not stop them self's from falling in to one another's arms. What about your mom? She is at the gallery right now so we have the place to ourselves. With that Helena walked into her bedroom with Barbra following. It did not take long for the two to find each other again.

Within minutes Helena had both of them stripped down to nothing at all. Hands were roaming all over each other's bodies. Helena picked Barbra up and placed her on the bed by that time the tension was so thick you could almost see it. Helena started to kiss all over Barbra's body working her way down. When she finally got to her distention she could not help be breathe Barbra in. Helena loved the way Barbra smelled knowing it was all for her. Helena finally moved in and with a flick of her tongue she had Barbra going crazy with want. Barbra had her hands bared in Helena's hair holding her in place. Not that Helena minded at all she was happy right where she was. It did not take long for Barbra to come scramming Helena's name. Thinking it was her turn Barbra tried to pull Helena up she so could return the favor, but Helena was not done yet. Helena slowing moved up Barbra's body and when she was face to face with Barbra she kissed her with all the love she had for Barbra, at the same time Helena entered Barbra with two fingers causing Barbra to arch her back in bliss. Not to be out done Barbra entered Helena with two fingers causing Helena to purr in happiness.

The two made love for hours just showing the other one just how much they love each other. When they were unable to go anymore, they got up and showered washing each other's bodies. They got dressed back in the costumes and head back to the clock tower stopping to kiss once in a while.

When they reached the tower Dick was just about to yell at them for being late when Barbra told him not to even try as it is none of his business as to why they were out so late. Barbra and Helena being hungry from the entire love making they went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Alfred was already in the kitchen with two plates of food for them. They thanked him, and as he was walking out he congratulated them on finally see what was right in front of them the whole time.

Helena finally deciding Dick and Dinah had a right to know who she was, she removed her mask when she sat down to eat. When Barbra saw this she smiled and mouthed I love you to Helena. Helena smiled and mouthed it back to Barbra. Just after that Dick and Dinah walk into the kitchen to see Huntress without her mask on, but couldn't place the face. Helena getting tired of the stairs decided to do something about it. She stood up and introduces herself to the both of them. When Dick heard the last name he started to yell at Barbra for bring the daughter of a criminal on to the team. Before Dick could really get started Helena had him up against a wall with his feet dangling and growling at him.

Helena in a low and dangerous vice told dick that all charges against her mom were dropped due to lack of evidence. She also told him that they had been in Gotham for over a year and Catwoman has not made an appearance once and that her mom owned an art gallery now. When that information was given Helena dropped Dick on the ground and told him that he would have to get over it as she was there to stay.

It took Dick six months to get over the fact that Helena was Selena Kyle's daughter and that Selena was not back to her old tricks again. What sealed the deal was when someone tried to get Selena to finance some stolen items and she called the cops and gave the items and the person up to the cops.

In the mean time Barbra and Helena's relationship was moving along nicely. One night on patrol Batgirl turned off her comm. And had Huntress do the same as there was something Batgirl wanted to say but did not want the others to hear. So Huntress I've been thinking we have been dating for a while now and was hoping you would consider moving in with me? You don't have to answer right now just think about it. Yes Batgirl I would love to move in with you, truth is I was going to ask you the same question after patrol was over. I mean I almost live there already so why not make it permanent. Batgirl then presided to kiss the life out of Huntress. Not that she minded one bit. When they were done making out they turned their comm. Back on and continued with patrol.

Helena and Barbra have been dating for two years now, when Barbra when to talk to Selena. Barbra what a nice surprise come in please. Selena I came here to ask you a question. I love Helena with all my heart and wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage? Barbra I already think of you two as married so yes you may have her hand in marriage.

Two days after talking to Selena, Barbra had a date night planed for Helena. After dinner Barbra slide a small box over to Helena, as Helena was distracted Barbra walked over to Helena and got down on one knee and ask, Helena would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Helena's only response was to kiss Barbra senseless and say yes. One year after Barbra asked for Helena's hand they were married. All they wanted was a small wedding for just friends a family.

Helena and Barbra have been married for three years now and are expecting their first child. Barbra was eight months along and ready for the baby to be born. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby as they wanted it to be a surprise. One month later Barbra woke up in pain and her water breaking. Helena sensing something was wrong woke up as well. See Barbra she knew it was time. She grabbed the overnight bag and then pick up Barbra and took her to the car were she drove to the hospital. As Barbra was being taken care of and put into a room. Helena was calling everyone to let them know the baby was on the way.

After thirty two hours of labor Hayley Kyle–Gordon was born.

During the time of the pregnancy Barbra was unable to go on patrol so became Oracle and stayed at the clock tower working the Delphi to help the others in their fight against crime. Barbra remained Oracle until Hayley was in school. At that time Batgirl was back and ready to fight side by side with her wife one more time.

6


End file.
